Fly Away
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Como fugir dos traumas que acarretam dores profundas em almas desesperadas? Fugir não seria a solução, entretanto aceitar o amor seria o caminho certo! Um presente de natal, após dois anos ausente! Dedicados: MiakaEla e a Nina


**Dedicado: **A** Miaka-Ela**, que nunca me abandonou durante todo esse tempo, e que teve paciência e ainda tem ao espera capítulos novos de RI. Uma amiga preciosa que merece que vida sorria muito a ela e minha querida revisora **Nina**, que me deu dicas que nunca esquecerei. Obrigada pelo carinho e compreensão.

**N/a:**Depois de quase dois anos sem escrever, venho a escreve uma oneshot. Não queria deixar ninguém na mão, mas infelizmente pequei com vocês ao deixar em hiatus Por Amor. Acho que esse pequeno gesto é um começo de rendição. Essa fanfic reflete muito que penso, embora não tenha passado pelo que Saky passou, acho que qualquer mulher pode compreende lá no fundo e compartilhar de sua dor. Foi baseado é um caso da série Cold Case ( que particularmente amo), no qual chorei muitíssimoooo. Feliz natal queridos!!

**Recomendações:**Conteúdo dramático e maduro.

**Fly Away **

Dezembro de 2006

Olhando para neve densa que caía do lado de fora da pequena cabana. Tudo era branco... Nem mesmo as lebres que rondavam as laterais da residência se destacavam. Elas eram brancas que se confundiam com neve. Pareciam tão puras como se não fossem tocadas pela maldade do mundo. Sakura Kinomoto não podia deixar de sentir uma inveja latente se apoderar do seu corpo. Por um momento queria ser uma lebre e ter a paz de espírito que as mesmas deviam conhecer. A liberdade que corria através dos pêlos lisos e fofos. Elas eram livre, donas de sua sina. Estava com tanta inveja de não ter tamanha autonomia.

Parecia uma piada, ela jamais seria pura novamente, ela jamais poderia deitar no travesseiro e ter bons sonhos. A única coisa que sentia era nojo... Nojo de quem era, nojo de quem a tinha feito assim. Às vezes praguejava contra a própria mãe que não a havia tirado de sua triste vida, ela poderia ter sido tocada pelo anjo da liberdade e a matado na ocasião do seu nascimento.

Era radical ao extremo, porém não podia culpá-la pelos abusos sofridos durante anos, quando seu padrasto adentrava seu quarto à noite e abusava de todas as formas possíveis. Sua mãe era uma cega, que preferia conviver com um monstro ao invés de salvar a própria filha. Não enxergava o óbvio quando ela chorava na escola, não escutava quando ela tentava contar. Era apenas uma criança de seis anos que não sabia o que estava acontecendo e que tinha sua pureza violada noite após noite. Quem poderia ajudá-la? Quem desconfiaria de um homem que se dizia honrado e que amava a família mais do que tudo no mundo, freqüentava a Igreja e pedia a Deus por milagres, ajoelhando perante o confessionário e contando suas atrocidades para um padre tão ou mais facínora do que ele.

Nem mesmo Deus a salvaria...

Que poder uma criança poderia ter para dar ponto final aos abusos. Ela nem sabia o que era certo ou errado, apenas sabia o que sua alma dizia. O repudio que a levava raiva e até mesmo extinto assassino.

Vivera sobre a sombra da hipocrisia por anos e anos, e agora que estava livre e segura podia compreender que não podia dar as costas ao passado, porque ele a vinha visitar todas as noites. Podia sentir o cheiro nauseante de perfume na sua pele, queria poder tirar, mas nenhuma lavanda fora capaz de apagá-lo da memória.

Sentindo as lágrimas caírem pela face pálida, Sakura cruzou os braços pela barriga, protegendo-a da maldade que invadia, do ódio que sentia, da raiva que tinha do ser humano. Sentando sobre o tapete branco ao lado do seu grande amigo, o vira-lata Toby e a sua gatinha Cindy, via neles o seu retrato, animais que sofreram uma dor que ninguém que ela conhecesse poderia suportar. Toby fora queimado com ácido sulfúrico por meninos ricos em uma noite fria de sábado. Estava caminhando como de costume pelas ruas de Tókio, quando o encontra agonizado com o rabo todo dilacerado pelo ácido mortífero. Ele tinha o olhar tão puro e sem maldade, era um cachorro idoso, que nascera nas ruas, que era ignorado por todos, que apenas queria um lar. Toby queria respeito e amor, mas para os humanos isso é tão difícil... O orgulho cega, o egoísmo aflora e a maldade da carne é tão pujante.

Cindy não conseguia andar porque levara varias pauladas, fora espancada até quase morte e deixada para agonizar por puro divertimento.

Eles eram iguais a ela, não havia diferença, animal e humanos não possuem diferença e sim característica incomuns. Eles são tão mais leais, bondosos e justos, que deixam qualquer humano pensante, anos luz de distância.

Era natal, época que para muitos era momento de felicidade, piegas e presente. Para ela só trazia lembrança duras de uma infância sem fantasia.

A luz ofuscou a visão da sua tranqüilidade branca, sabia muito bem quem era, pôde sentir uma felicidade nascer em seu coração. Pensara que ele tinha se esquecido dela... Naquele dia.

Vendo Toby levantar correndo e ir em direção à janela, todo feliz, não pôde deixar que a tristeza que a abatia minutos atrás voltasse a ter força sobre si. Só de pensar nele, no sorriso pacífico e cheio de sinceridade, a sua alma vibrava de emoção.

Conhecera-o na escola quando tinha 14 anos, eram inseparáveis. Com um sorriso se formando no rosto, voltou no passado e viu o menino cabeludo, rebelde, que a protegia como um passarinho, não deixava que nenhum outro se aproximasse, pois sempre ficava nervosa com qualquer demonstração de carinho de estranhos. Com ele tudo era diferente, sabia que era forte, que podia ter força para denunciar os abusos. Fora o único que pudera confiar e contar.

Lembrava da raiva dele e depois do desespero com que a abraçara prometendo que não iria mais acontecer, que mataria o desgraçado, mas tanto ela como Shoran sabiam era impossível, que só uma denuncia poderia encerrar aquilo, mas a quem conta se o desgraçado era a própria justiça? Planejaram fugir, contudo foram descobertos... E a dor foi bem pior. Quase não fora capaz de suportar.

Abraçou com mais força o corpo. Shoran era única pessoa que merecia seu respeito, em sua opinião. Ele a ajudara até que aos 16 anos, cansada de tantas humilhações e dolorida pela violência fugira de casa deixando para trás uma mãe medrosa e orgulhosa que não fazia tanta diferença em sua vida.

Pegando o pacote dourado com fitas cor de rosa, Shoran olhou novamente para a porta de vidro, podia ver ela deitada novamente naquele tapete branco com os seus animais sofridos, parecendo uma miragem, uma santa pálida sentada sobre pureza perdida, presa em suas lembranças amargas de um passado não tão distante.

Queria poder apagar com as próprias mãos tanto sofrimento, pegá-la em seus braços e amá-la como sempre desejara, entretanto Saky ainda estava perdida e não podia aceitar seus carinhos íntimos. Ninguém poderia julgá-la por ter nojo de qualquer espécime masculino... Ele poderia esperar, esperaria pela eternidade. Sakura era sua alma, seu motivo para continuar vivendo, para continuar fazendo justiça. Naquele dia indiciara dois pedófilos, sendo o primeiro um padre responsável pela educação de vários internos infratores, que abusara de crianças durante anos, que tirava fotos e até mesmos as filmavam e outro um andarilho morto pela sociedade.

Aprendera a controlar a raiva e a vontade assassina de fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Fazê-la não resolvera com Sakura, ela sofrera muito mais depois com incompreensão de quem não entedia e até mesmo a julgavam como sendo responsável por tais abusos. Ainda lembrava-se corretamente do dia que Tomiko a chamara de vagabunda, acusando-a de sedução indo de contra mão aos comuns sentimentos maternos de proteção, mas agora ninguém mais feriria a mulher. Ninguém mais machucaria. Ela era sua, seu anjo caído, marcada pela maldade humana.

Batendo a porta do carro com certa força, sentiu os flocos caírem sobre sua pele molhando seu casaco negro. O frio era tão latente, mas não fazia diferença naquele dia, iria pedir para ela ser sua, mesmo que não fosse capaz de amar mais ninguém, que o deixasse pelo menos dar o amor que ele tinha consigo guardado desde que era um moleque metido a metaleiro. No qual escrevia no caderno o nome dela, desenhando aquela parte tão linda do rosto dela na parede de seu quarto. Os olhos verdes, expressivo, marcados pela aflição. Tinha um brilho especial, raro, que não poderia ser esquecido já que não tinha nenhuma foto.

- Hey Sakura! - falou brindo a porta.

--

Ela sequer se mexeu, mas por um instante chegou imaginar que ela viria correndo abraçá-lo. Sua alma gritava, dizia que era isso que ela queria. Olhando para os orbes verdes, viu o brilho que nascera, mas que fora consumido pela dor. Um brilho que jamais tinha visto ali. Pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos a vida estava nascendo para Sakura, isso preencheu seu coração de alegria.

-Oi, não esperava por você tão cedo. - falou rindo ao ver Toby pular como um doido em Shoran. - Estava aqui pensando no ensopado que o "Grande Abominável Homem das Neves" fez com você.

-Você faz mal-juízo de mim, Saky. - falou rindo e fechando a porta. - Eu sei que sou gostoso, mas não estava a fim de virar ensopado.

"Uhummm, gostoso?", pensou Sakura olhando para rapaz que retirava o casaco e o cachecol. Sim, Shoran era do tipo de homem que qualquer uma chamava de "gostoso". Ombros largos, braços fortes, cabelos lindos que chegavam a dar inveja às vezes.

Lembrava do quanto era requisitado no colegial, as meninas faziam fila, mesmo ele estando mais grunge do que para um "filhinho de papai". Vestia calça larga e sempre a mesma blusa do Iron Maiden, sem contar nos cabelos sempre presos e o tênis velho. No fundo sempre teve ciúmes e fazia de tudo para ela ser a única à ter sua atenção. Shoran era a única coisa boa que tinha em sua vida. Outra garota representaria a morte daquela amizade. Era uma forma egoísta de pensar, contudo não tinha ressentimentos quanto aquele sentimento.

- Ensopado de Shoran. - falou rindo. - Não seja convencido! Você está mais para carne de segunda. - concluiu pegando a gata no colo.

- Fazemos tudo por elas e é isso que recebemos em troca, ouviu, Toby?!

O cachorro sentou aos pés de Shoran soltando um latido.

- Pelo menos ganhou um aliado.

- Toby?

- Sim... O Toby.

- Esse nunca vai ser meu aliado, princesa. - falou indo pra cozinha. - Ele é seu puxa-saco mor, só perde para mim, óbvio.

--

Estavam um ao lado do outro assistindo TV, Cindy ocupava boa parte do sofá, quanto a Toby estava dormindo no tapete. A lareira acesa ajudava a aquecer o corpo frio de Sakura e amenizar a ansiedade de Shoran. Esperara por toda a noite por aquele momento e se não fosse pela gata estar no meio de ambos já teria feito sua proposta. Sakura estava linda, estava tentadoramente vermelha e luminosa.

- Sakura.

- O que foi, Shoran?

- Queria conversa seriamente com você. - falou incerto, evitando encará-la nos olhos, sabendo a que nuvem da insegurança passava sobre a cabeça dela. – É... Sobre nós.

Sentia o baque da batida de seu coração, várias coisas passavam pela sua cabeça. Uma delas é que ele estava noivo e iria se casar. E a dor que essa idéia causava-lhe era tão grande que abria um buraco em sua barriga, trazendo de volta para garganta toda comida ingerida naquele dia.

Colocando a gata no cesto dela, Shoran sentou bem perto de Sakura, colocando sua mão direta sobre as delas que apertavam com força a barra da saia, ficou por muito tempo olhando para fora, vendo o chão branco pela neve e o céu coberto por pequenas e tímidas estrelas.

- É outra garota não é, Shoran? - falou ela com voz arrastada.

- Não, não, Sakura. - prontamente negou. – Jamais! Prometi que iria esperá-la.

- Mas às vezes...

- Quando eu prometo, eu cumpro. - cortou-a prontamente, segurando as mãos dela com força. - Eu te amo, Saky! Isso nunca vai mudar!

Sakura olhou para os olhos castanhos flamejantes de Shoran, tinha um brilho lá que ela não conhecia e que a apavorava ao mesmo tempo em que a empurrava para mais perto dele. Queria deitar a cabeça no colo dele e deixar que a dor consistente e eterna acabasse.

Ele era seu remédio, sem ele estaria definitivamente vazia, sem mais expectativas de nada. Não queria ser tão fraca, tão dependente de atenção e compreensão, mas negar aquilo no momento seria o mesmo que um adeus.

- Faz anos que nos conhecemos... Conheço sua vida mais do que até mesmo a minha, sei que tem todos os motivos para ter asco de qualquer espécie masculina. - falava ele, sentindo os olhos arderem. - Sei também dos riscos que meu coração está sofrendo sendo entregue em suas mãos, mas eu estou disposto à arriscar, Sakura, mesmo que nunca aceite um toque meu, mas... Mas só por saber que você é minha. Só minha, já é capaz de me fazer o homem mais satisfeito do mundo.

-O que está tentando dizer, Shoran?

- Que eu estou disposto a tudo para você ser só minha mulher.

O coração estava acelerado, batia como nunca, ele pulava de alegria e de medo. Nunca pensara que poderia amar alguém após todos os abusos sofridos, mas amava aquele homem. Aquele menino que brigara por ela tantas vezes, que acreditara nela, que a respeitara com seu silêncio e sua dor.

-Mas... Mas se um dia isso não for mais o suficiente? - com a voz arrastada, deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. - E se um dia minha amargura contaminar você e todos os motivos para me amar forem embora?

- Mesmo assim estarei do seu lado, Saky. - confiante depositou um beijo na testa dela. - Estou ligado a ti pelo o coração. Lembro do momento em que te vi na escola, tão medrosa, tão desprotegida... Eu te amei naquele instante, sabia que estava defronte com meu maior desafio.

As lágrimas teimosas caíam na face de Sakura. Estava feliz, não medrosa, queria confiar no que ele dizia, queria poder conta com ele sempre. Sentir os toques daquelas mãos, sentir como era ser beijada e acariciada sem ser algo feio e doloroso. Será que era capaz de aceitar? Será que poderia sentir prazer em contato físico? Será que podia ser a mulher que ele merecia?

- Case-se comigo, Sakura.- ele disse em tom sério, pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos. - Juro que não ultrapassarei seus limites.

Não, não podia deixar de lado sua felicidade. Todo aquele tempo fora atormentada por não ser capaz de perdoar o mundo pela sua dor. Agora aquele mesmo mundo lhe dava a chance de ser feliz com um homem honesto e que amava, não podia negar-se a Shoran.

Não podia negar-se o direito de tentar ser feliz.

- Eu tenho minhas dúvidas, meus receios, às vezes acho que não sou capaz de dar conta dos meus sentimentos. Tenho tanta raiva acumulada no meu coração, que não consigo respirar. - cabisbaixa, soltou uma risada. - Sempre me coloquei como vítima de tudo, nunca como responsável pela minha vida. Não quero mais sofrer, Shoran. Não quero mais ter raiva, chorar e me revoltar por coisas que já aconteceram e não têm mais como remediar. - pulando no colo dele, deitou cabeça em seu ombro depositando pequenos e cálidos beijos em seu pescoço. - Eu sou responsável por mim e mesmo nascendo com a cor tão pálida na alma, decidi que não quero que minha alma seja assim. Eu quero que ela floresça com você.

Fixando os olhos esmeraldinos na parte mais linda daquele forte rosto aproximou-se lentamente, fazendo-o sentir o cheiro de cerejeira tão familiar, mas que pela primeira vez estava tão próximo de sua pele. Podia ver em câmera lenta as moléculas formando uma cadeia que grudava em seu corpo como ácido.

- Eu aceito, Li!

- Como? - perguntou surpreso, distraído sob o efeito hipnótico que ela induzia em sua alma.

- Quero ser sua esposa! - rindo incontrolavelmente, depositou um selinho nos lábios secos de Shoran, em seguida o abraçou com todas as forças que tinha em seu pequeno corpo.

Após anos tinha encontrado seu lar e não deixaria que nada o destruísse.

**Um ano depois...**

**Natal, 24, dezembro de 2007**

Shoran olhava para esposa que cozinhava tranquilamente, alheia à tudo, até mesmo ao impertinente filhote de Border Collie que queria porque queria um pedaço de carne.

Era engraçado ver com que paciência ela cuidava dos cachorros abandonados, era como se ela renascesse a cada vida que salvava. Naquele ano foram poucas as vezes que em que a vira chorar pelo passado. Até mesmo ele evitava pensar naquilo. Não queria que nada maculasse sua união com sua pequena menina. Estavam muito felizes do que jeito que estavam. Superando todas as suas expectativas.

- Uchi, pára já com isso! - gritou ela saindo da paz que a cercava, quando o cachorrinho tentava inutilmente escalá-la. - Que persistente! Já basta ter comido minhas ervas no quintal, agora tenta roubar o jantar.

- O safado quer sua atenção, minha esposa. - falou rindo, quando fora finalmente notado pelo cachorro e a esposa. A reação de ambos não poderia ter sido melhor para seu ego.

Sakura abrira o seu melhor sorriso, enquanto Uchi pulava como doido ao redor do dono. Quem poderia imaginar cena mais linda! Ela era seu anjo, que estava em uma cozinha branca cercada por tudo o que mais amava. Seus amigos feridos, seu cachorrinho puro como uma criança sapeca e amada e seu marido. Não era convencido, mas sabia do amor que ela sentia, podia ver isso em seus olhos.

- Esse sapeca não parou por um momento hoje. - falou ela largando tudo que estava fazendo indo na direção dele. - Chegou mais cedo hoje! - abraçando-o colou os lábios gelados nos deles, deixando a paixão correr como um corrente de calor.

- Espero que tenha gostado disso, esposa.

- Como não poderia gostar? - falou com os olhos brilhando. - Ao seu lado estou no céu!

Tocando-a com carinho, acariciou os longos cabelos, que seguia perfeitamente pela costa reta, aquecendo a pele descorada. Adorava venerá-la, era como se erguesse um altar a cada vez que a amava fazendo-a tremer de volúpia.

Ela era dele assim como a neve era do inverno. Às vezes o mundo colocava obstáculos dolorosos, injustos, porém trazia momentos como aquele. Quando podia colocar um sorriso sincero na cara da pessoa que mais merecia ser feliz, que apesar de tudo nunca havia desistido dele e da vida. E que tinha muito a presentear o universo.

- Sabia que o cosmo é azul? - Sakura sussurrou, enquanto aceitava os carinhos que a aqueciam. - Aprendi que não posso mais negar a mim o perdão. Passei por tantas dores, que me sinto forte quando vejo que não sou mais uma pobre criança sozinha e violentada. Agora tenho você e por mais que algo aconteça sei que sempre estará comigo.

- Sakura, você virou minha vida de ponta-cabeça. Transformou-me no homem que sou hoje.

Levando-a para o quarto, percebeu que todos os fantasmas haviam sido exorcizados e que naquela casa seriam felizes até quando o cosmo decidisse pelo contrário.

- E o paraíso? - perguntou ela abrindo os botões da blusa dele. - Fica muito longe daqui?

- Não, senhora! - malicioso jogou-a na cama. - Não, o paraíso fica aqui! Feche os olhos por que está prestes a fazer viagem dos seus sonhos.

Sim, o paraíso era ali bem perto de suas mãos, ela podia tatear e beijar, ele não sumiria como fumaça. Era tão real, tão real quanto a felicidade que explodia por seus poros.

- Pronta para voar, Saky?

- Sim, meu senhor!Sempre estarei!

Fim!!!


End file.
